No One Else But You
by lesipiratecat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs were perfectly happy just being together. Then everything changes when a lover from Gibbs' past returns. Will this old flame manage to take Gibbs away from Tony? Or will true love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters. I just merely borrow them for my own devious pleasure.

Hey guys! So I'm back with a new story. I've been working on a fairly long, multi-chapter story, but this one kind of hit me and I felt I needed to run with it. However, it's only a quickie, probably will only be like three parts. Warning: contains male-on-male action, some violence, and a bit of rape, so if it's not your thing, don't read it. Otherwise, enjoy! (:

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

As Tony walked through the door to his home, he couldn't help but drag his feet and groan in exhaustion, though not too loud; he didn't want to wake his partner. He looked at his watch. Just after 2 in the morning, and there were no lights on anywhere in the house. His lover had to be asleep, right? Either way, Tony silently shrugged off his coat, which was damp from the snow that had just recently started to fall again, and peeled off his shoes. His feet ached, his head throbbed, and he still felt the chill from being out in the snow. But despite the pain, the babysitting had been worth it. His skills with kids had vastly improved since Palmer and Breena had given birth to their twins; he didn't feel afraid of them anymore and actually liked spending time with them. Tony smiled fondly as he thought about his adopted niece and nephew as he climbed the stairs to the bedroom.

The door was left slightly ajar. _Good. He's asleep._ Tony thought affectionately of his partner. It had taken him months to get his lover on what was considered a normal sleeping schedule. He quickly removed his cold, damp clothes in exchange for some warm flannel PJ pants. He didn't bother with a shirt; he knew he could just snuggle up close to the sleeping body next to him and his chill would fly the coop. And that's what he did. As Tony climbed into bed, shimmied close to his lover's side, and draped an arm over his stomach, Tony felt warmer already.

Then a quiet groan came from the other man. "Tony?"

Tony chuckled, "Who else would it be?"

"Bradley Cooper?"

Tony knew his lover had a not-so-secret crush on the Hangover star. "Hey!" Tony gasped faux-offendly. He looked to his lover's face and saw one blue eye looking back at him full of mischief. He stuck his tongue out and pouted, "You sayin' you'd rather Bradley Cooper be in your bed Gibbs?"

Both blue eyes looked at him as Gibbs shook his head, "You're much hotter than he is Tone. And much better at pleasing me in bed." Then leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on Tony's lips.

Tony sighed into the kiss before pulling away, "Good. I'm glad you think so."

Gibbs chuckled and relaxed, wrapping his arms around Tony and pulling him closer. "So how are Ducky Jr. and Arianna?"

"Little pains-in-the-ass," Tony said affectionately of their niece and nephew, "They gave me a run for my money today."

"Let me guess. Snowball fight against Uncle Tony?"

"Yup! And they won too. Ducky Jr. really has an arm on him. And Arianna is just so smart and sneaky. I didn't stand a chance." Tony laughed. "How was the meeting with the Director and SecNav?"

"Boring."

Tony smiled. Typical that his lover could say so much with just one word. Tony could tell that not only was the meeting long and boring, but something had happened to put Gibbs a little on edge. "Wanna talk about it?"

Gibbs groaned; he knew Tony wasn't going to like what he was going to say, "We decided on the new team…"

Tony looked up at the grey-haired man with a raised eyebrow. He could tell Gibbs was stalling, but he had to know. It had been a tragic day when Agent Balboa and two of his team hadn't come back to headquarters two weeks ago. Agent Balboa and Agent Ritter had been killed while chasing a drug lord in Mexico. Agent Martinez was still in the hospital, recovering from his near-fatal injuries. Balboa managed to take the drug lord down with him, but it would be a much sweeter victory knowing that the threat was over instead of knowing that someone else would step up to take his place.

Then of course came the difficult part, finding people to make a whole new team. SecNav and Vance had called Gibbs in, knowing that he would help pick the best men or women for the job. Ducky too had been asked to stay and lend a psychological evaluation on the candidates' files. The four of them had spent nearly all of the previous day in Vance's office, deciding who should be called to form a new team. That's why Tony had had to go babysitting alone. "So who did you guys pick?"

Gibbs ran a hand over his face, "One probie from the F.B.I., Agent Justine Brenner. Agent Dorneget; he'll be the second probie, though outranking Brenner. And two partners from the NCIS office in Brazil. They've been equals for years, so Vance wants to give each of them the chance to become the team leader; the other will become Senior Field Agent."

In the following silence, Tony waited. Finally, he grew impatient, "Who are they?"

Gibbs looked back at Tony, his eyes showing a mixture of worry, unease, and anger. "Agents Austin Dwyer and Christian Shaw, the latter being … an ex-fling."

Tony sat up in shock and anger, "He's a what?"

Gibbs sat up too, "Tony. I tried to tell them I didn't want an ex here but they said he and Agent Dwyer are the best down there. They really want them both here because they could get another team with chemistry like ours has."

"Well how did you two get together? How far did it go? How did you leave it?" Tony felt bad for pounding his lover of nearly a year with all the questions, but he needed to know.

"We met in the Core. Mostly just making out and hand and blow-jobs; once we fucked. But then I was deployed to Colombia, and I broke it off for good. He wasn't happy, but he understood."

"You told me when we first made love that you had never done it with another guy before!" Tony was furious.

Gibbs looked away, "No I said I'd never bottomed before."

"Okay. I guess you're right about that one… But you're saying you topped him?"

Gibbs nodded before looking back up at him, "Never did want to be bottomed 'til you Tone."

Tony groaned, "Gibbs." He wanted so badly to be mad at Gibbs, for not telling him about this Christian guy and for letting this happen, but as Gibbs said that and looked at him like that, like a sad, little puppy that knew he'd done someone wrong and was sorry for it and didn't want to get yelled at or kicked, he just couldn't stay mad. He sighed as his anger died, "What did you tell them?"

"That Chris is an ex of mine and I didn't feel comfortable with him being here. Nearly threw a fit of course."

"But it didn't work," Tony finished for him. He fell back on to the bed with exasperation. Vance and Ducky knew about Tony and Gibbs, everyone that was important to them did. Why would Vance allow Gibbs' ex and current boyfriends to be in the same building? He was supposed to be on their side! Tony growled to himself and ran a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry baby," Gibbs said in a quiet voice. He hated upsetting Tony like this.

Tony looked up into the blue eyes and saw the amount of concern there. He smiled gently, the last of his anger at Gibbs dying with the use of his favorite pet name, "It's okay. You tried. It's not your fault Vance can be a jerk sometimes. I swear the guy just like to mess with us to see how far we'll go. Maybe he just wakes up on some days and decides, 'I haven't messed with Gibbs and DiNozzo lately; I think today would be a good day to-"

Gibbs effectively shut the younger man up by covering his lips with his own in a deep, searing kiss. It was meant to show Tony that HE was the only one for Gibbs now and that Chris would not come between them. When Gibbs pulled their lips apart, they were both panting. "I promise Tony," Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear, "We will get through this."

Tony nodded, the kiss leaving him speechless. Then Gibbs fell back on the bed, pulling Tony over so that he could drape over the older man's body and rest his head on the soft grey hairs of his chest. When they were both settled comfortably under the blankets, Gibbs pressed a kiss to Tony's head, "Love you Tony."

Tony sighed, "Love you too Gibbs."

It didn't take long after that for both men to fall asleep.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

The next day, because they weren't called out on a case, Team Gibbs watched as the squadroom was turned upside down with boxes and rearranged desks. The new team was going where EJ Barret's team had gone. As a way to appease Gibbs and Tony though, Vance made sure that a row of single desks where between the two teams. Vance had seen what Gibbs had been like when EJ had been just on the other side of the thin bulletin-board barrier, and, what with Chris being Gibbs' ex, he couldn't afford to have them be that close to each other.

Gibbs was waiting anxiously for something, anything to happen. He knew there would be some kind of outburst from Tony; his younger lover kept looking over where Chris's team would be with this scowl on his face. McGee and Ziva were watching Tony, waiting to see what would happen. Gibbs had filled them all in about Chris. He and Tony were passed keeping anything from them, except for more personal details like bedside manners. Now, they were all waiting to see what would happen.

Dorneget had been hanging around for a while now. He got himself all settled at his desk, with a proud smile on his face for finally getting his chance to be on a team. Gibbs had recommended him and Vance had agreed that he deserved to be on a team. Soon after lunchtime, the FBI probie Justine Brenner showed up. She was 29 years old, very young for both the FBI and NCIS, but she had computer skills that rivaled McGee's, which made her very valuable. She was a tall women with long, wildly curly red hair and unique, amber-colored eyes. She was dressed simply in a pair of black jeans and a purple shirt with a black vest over it. Gibbs had to admit she was very pretty and didn't seem at all like the computer geek type. As she introduced herself around, Gibbs sized her up. She seemed very confident and willing to put up with the challenge of being on a team of men and having to prove herself. He liked that about her, but would wait to pass judgment when he heard of how she did in the field. When she got to his team, she confidently faced Gibbs.

"I've heard much about you Special Agent Gibbs," she looked him up and down. Then smirked up at him, "You don't seem as bad as Fornell made you out to be."

"Oh really?" He cocked on eyebrow and chuckled, not really knowing what else to say to that. She continued on, shaking Tony and Ziva's hands as they warmly welcomed her. Then she made it to McGee. Gibbs could see the instant spark between the two of them, and inwardly thought '_Oh boy…' _He, Tony, and Ziva all looked at each other with knowing looks, all thinking the same thing.

Finally, the moment they had all been waiting for arrived. The elevator dinged and out stepped the two men, Austin and Christian. Austin was about Tony's age, height, and built, if maybe a little slimmer. He had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. Gibbs would never admit it aloud but the new agent was rather good-looking as well, almost like he belonged in a modeling agency instead of a federal one. Christian, Gibbs noticed looked relatively the same from the last time they saw each other, just obviously older. His head that had been peaking with shaggy, brown hair was now bald. His long face trophied one of those mustache-beard things that covered around his mouth and chin, the black hair graying a little bit with age. He was as tall as he'd been back then, but he seemed thicker built now, still with muscled arms but with a bit of a gut. His brown eyes still reminded Gibbs of milk chocolate. In Gibbs' opinion, he'd definitely aged well.

As if reading his thoughts, Tony growled and stood up, coming to stand not two inches away from Gibb's side. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw McGee and Ziva share an "oh shit" look. Then they too stood, ready to mediate should Tony try to tackle Chris. Gibbs held his breath as he saw Chris look around the room before his eyes landed on him.

"Holy shit!" a huge, happily-surprised smile lit Chris' face, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs that you?"

Gibbs plastered a fake smile on his face and raised his hand, "Hey Chris."

Tony stiffened even more beside him as the bald man dropped his box and came rushing over to hug Gibbs. As their bodies contacted, Tony narrowed his eyes. As Gibbs lifted his arms to return the hug and pat Chris on the back, Tony growled.

Finally, the bald man pulled back and looked Gibbs up and down appraisingly. Then smiled at him, "No one told me you worked here! You look good!" Tony growled again. "Civilian life's been treatin' you well by the looks of it. Though your hair is greyer than I remember; it used to be darker. Though I've lost all mine so I guess you wouldn't be complaining." The man chuckled then his eyes wondered from Ziva to McGee and finally to Tony. His eyes lingered on Tony, perhaps catching the not-so-welcoming glare, before going back to Gibbs. "This your team?"

Gibbs nodded but thankfully Ziva stepped forward with a friendly smile and said, "Ziva David. You must be Christian Shaw."

"Call me Chris madame," he smiled sweetly at her as he shook her hand, "David huh? Is that Israeli?"

She smiled wider, "Yes. Good catch. Formally of Mossad, now an official American citizen and full-time Special Agent." She said it with such pride that Gibbs couldn't help but smile with pride as well.

"Well I'm sure you've had lots to bring and teach to Jethro here," he turned to wink at Gibbs, causing Tony to move an inch closer to Gibbs. Chris turned back to McGee as the younger man stepped next to Ziva.

"Timothy McGee. Welcome to D.C." McGee wanted to be hostile to the man for bringing the possibility of a storm to the team, but it just wasn't in his nature, especially not with the older man seeming so friendly and all. The two men shook hands and Chris thanked him for the welcome.

Then it was Tony's turn. In typical Tony fashion, he put on his mask, a huge, fake smile, a straight back, and a welcoming air. He stuck out his hand, "Anthony DiNozzo sir."

Chris shook his hand, "Ew. Don't call me sir. Reminds me of my father."

"Alright. You can just call me Tony." He let go of the older man's hand only to step closer, blocking him from Gibbs, "So has anyone offered to give you and your partner a tour yet? Because, as Gibbs' right hand man for over ten years now, I can assure you that not many people know this building more than I do."

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle to himself at Tony's not-so-subtle way of keeping Chris away from Gibbs. Chris tried side-stepping around Tony but the younger man stepped with him. Chris just smiled, "Not yet. Vance told us to get settled in before getting the grand tour."

"Oh well then let me show you to your new desk." He draped an arm over Chris' shoulder and started to pull him away. Chris had no choice but to go with him.

McGee and Ziva stepped to each side of Gibbs and watched them go. "This isn't going to end well for someone Boss," McGee said quietly.

"Gibbs what do you want us to do about Tony?" Ziva asked just as quietly.

Gibbs watched Tony and Chris for a few more seconds. Tony doing his best at acting friendly and conversational; Chris looking like he wanted Tony to leave him alone. Tim and Ziva were right; this was not going to end well. Though why Tony decided to be so protective all of a sudden, he had no idea. Of course, Gibbs had never really been hit on or oogled before, nor had he really been around any of his ex-anythings since he and Tony got together, just Dianne once when she came to drop Emily off with Fornell. Tony hadn't shown any signs of jealousy then, but maybe that was because he knew Gibbs didn't have any feelings for Dianne whatsoever, and that she was happily married again. He thought about Ziva's question. He had never been in this situation before; he had no idea what to do.

Finally, he couldn't stay in the squadroom anymore. As he turned to the elevator, he said over his shoulder, "Just make sure he doesn't kill Chris. I'll be down with Ducky if you need me." He walked to the doors and pressed the button.

"Agent Gibbs?" a voice said behind him. Gibbs turned around to see the hesitantly smiling face of Austin Dwyer.

Gibbs dipped his head, "Yah. You're Austin?"

The younger man smiled wider, "Yah. That's me. Just wanted to come meet the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I've heard much about you, and not just from Chris. You're like a legend."

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle, "Yah well, most say I'm just a bastard; legend is not one I've heard before." Behind him the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Mind if I come with you?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Goin' down to autopsy."

Austin followed him in, "I actually was hoping to meet Abby Scuito. After being a field agent, forensics was my next passion. I'm a huge fan of her work and wanted to see the mastermind behind it all."

Gibbs smiled and pressed the buttons for the autopsy and forensics lab floors. The doors closed and they started moving. After a moment of silence, Austin spoke nervously, "You've known Chris for a while now right?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Well, he's been my partner since I joined NCIS. About ten years… He talks about you a lot…"

Gibbs turned to him with a raised eyebrow. But then the doors opened to autopsy, and Gibbs had no choice but to get out. As the doors closed, Gibbs realized just how much he needed to talk to Ducky. The doors to autopsy swooshed open. Ducky and Palmer both looked up from the body they were working on, but one look in Gibbs troubled eyes and Ducky knew he couldn't wait long.

"Be right with you Jethro; Mister Palmer and I are almost done here."

"Take your time Duck. Just need to ask you something."

"Okay. Let's hear it."

Normally, Gibbs would want to have this talk with Ducky privately, but over the last two years or so, Gibbs would talk in front of Palmer every so often, especially if it involved Tony. When the young M.E.'s assistant wasn't so nervous, he could come up with good advice and knowing Tony as well as he did, it made the advice that much more viable.

"Chris is here."

"Oh dear… When?"

"He just got here maybe twenty minutes ago… Tony's distracting him… from being with me."

"He's jealous?" Palmer gasped. "He's only ever been jealous once and not very at that."

Gibbs knew about the time Tony had gone to the hospital to see Jeanne and she was being massaged by another guy. But Palmer was right, once Tony found out the other guy was gay, he wasn't bothered anymore. "It's different this time," he agreed.

"And you're worried Tony might say or do something he'll regret," Ducky could almost always read him like a book. He was almost as good as Tony at it.

"Or that might pissed Vance off and get him fired. Or that Chris will fight back. If he stills wants me, he'll use his marine training. Tony might get hurt." Gibbs didn't often show his worry to others, but he knew he could with his NCIS family.

"Tony can spar too Gibbs; he can handle his own. But I understand your concerns. Maybe you should have a talk with Chris. If it so happens that he doesn't still want you, then you can tell that to Tony and all will be well."

"And what if Chris does still want me Ducky?"

"Then maybe you can calmly explain to him how you feel about him and about our young Anthony. Show where your loyalties lie so to speak."

Gibbs fell silent, thinking as Ducky and Palmer continued their dissecting. He didn't think he could just go up to Chris and ask whether he still had feeling for him or not. He also wasn't sure he could handle it if the other man said yes. But something had to be done before Tony took it upon himself to find that information out. "I'll think about it. Thanks." With that he turned and left autopsy. But instead of going back upstairs he pressed the button for Abby's lab.

When the doors opened, the music he heard wasn't as loud as he expected, and he heard two voices talking animatedly. He walked in to see Abby and Austin laughing as she showed him every single piece of equipment. His eyes widened as he saw how well they were getting on. Then Abby must've sensed him staring and turned to smile at him, "Hey Gibbs!"

He walked in, smiling at her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Is that because you didn't bring me a Caf-Pow?"

He nodded his head.

"Ah well that's okay. Have you met Austin yet?"

"Mmhmm. He told me how much of a fan he is of your work."

The younger man blushed and looked away while Abby giggled, "I can tell. I haven't given such an in-depth tour in years!" She winked at Austin before looking back at Gibbs, "So what brings ya down here today Gibbs?"

Gibbs motioned with his head for them to go into the other room so he could talk privately. She nodded and said to Austin, "Be right back."

When they were behind the door, Gibbs said to Abby, "I may have to send Tony down here more often, so you're going to have to keep him busy when he comes."

Her brows furrowed in worry, "What's wrong?"

Gibbs sighed, "Tony is currently using all his skills to keep Chris away from me."

Abby eyes widened, "He's jealous? But that's only happened once!"

Gibbs nodded, "I know. But yes, it would seem that way."

"But why would he be jealous? It's so obvious that you're in love with him and no one else. You would never cheat on him. And you said Chris was your ex. Unless," she gasped, "Chris must still have feelings for you. Tony wouldn't be acting jealous unless he has a reason. And if he picked up on that, he would definitely have reason."

"He doesn't!"

Abby cocked an eyebrow and placed one hand on her hip, "Are you sure Gibbs? Like absolutely, positively, completely, 100 percent sure that Chris has no feelings for you?"

Gibbs stayed silent.

"I didn't think so," she trailed off as she thought for a moment. "Okay," she said finally, "you get back up there and make sure Tony hasn't attacked Chris. If you need to send him here, I'll keep him busy. You just go make sure he knows where your claims lie."

Gibbs nodded and placed another kiss on Abby's cheek, "Thank Abs."

Then he left quickly to go see what damage had been done upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own NCIS or its characters, just this story.

Warning: sexy fun-times in this chapter

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Tony used every trick in the book to keep Chris busy and away from Jethro. He didn't think the other man could see the lust that had filled Chris' eyes whenever he looked at Gibbs. For a whole week, he had to suffer seeing the wishful looks Chris sent Gibbs' way. Each day, he got more and more angry. He glared at Chris from across the room. He knew that Chris had seen Tony's glares, but he didn't seem fazed by them at all, which only made Tony angrier. He wanted nothing more than to jump over his desk and claim Gibbs in front of everyone at NCIS, showing everyone once and for all that Gibbs was HIS and only his!

Every night he went home to the house he and Jethro now shared. Jethro would cook for him and wait on him and fuck him as if nothing was wrong. And while they were home, nothing was. Tony knew Gibbs loved him and wanted them to be together always; he knew he could trust Gibbs to never stray from him; hell, he trusted Gibbs with not only his life but with his body, heart, and soul. But there was just something about the way Chris looked at Gibbs, like he would give anything to fuck him, that set Tony's blood to boil and his eyes to see red. And it wasn't just being jealous. The guy seemed nice and friendly enough, but Tony's gut screamed at him every time he went near Jethro, which thankfully didn't happen too much.

Chris would come across the bullpen every so often to come chat with Gibbs and his team. Tony had seen him try to get Gibbs alone whether it was in the bathroom or by the elevator or around the hallway. But either Jethro would escape and come back to wherever Tony, McGee, and/or Ziva were, or Tony would cock-block Chris. Ziva and McGee would help by getting in the middle too; they had picked up on Chris' attempts and feelings too and were willing to do whatever it took to keep Chris from getting to Gibbs. Tony was beyond grateful even if it didn't help his mood any. Tony could tell Chris was sick of him by now. He couldn't tell if it was because he knew Tony was with Gibbs or if it was just because he hated the man for always getting in the middle. Gibbs too seemed a little sick of Tony's attitude. Chris had made no real move on Gibbs, so there was really no reason for Tony to keep acting like he was. Gibbs hadn't made his decision to ask Chris what was going on yet. He had wanted to wait to see what would happen. But now he was coming to realize that, if he wanted Tony to stop acting like a badger with its foot caught in a fence, he would need to do something and do it fast.

One evening after Team Gibbs had finished a case, Gibbs had sent his team home to rest. McGee and Ziva went home as told but Tony stayed behind. Chris had sent his team home too, but he was still there, and there was no way Tony would leave Gibbs here alone with barely anyone else around to keep Chris from making a move. So Gibbs and Tony continued working on their reports. Around 19:30 however, Tony was dancing in his seat with the need to pee. He willed himself to hold it until either Chris or they left, but once his eyes started watering, he knew he just couldn't wait. He scowled and quickly rose to go to the head.

Gibbs was so intent on watching him walk with an affectionate smirk on his face that he failed to notice that, as soon as Tony had disappeared, Chris was sauntering over to him. The bald man smirked as he sat down on Gibbs desk. "Hey Gibbs. How's the report goin'?"

"Just about done."

"You headin' home after this?"

Gibbs nodded, feeling really awkward.

"Well I was thinkin'. We got a lot of catchin' up to do since we last saw each other."

"Not much to tell Chris."

"Oh, I don't think that's true." Suddenly, Chris stood and grabbed Gibbs' chair by the arm rests. He turned it so the Gibbs was forced to face him and gripped it tight so Gibbs couldn't turn away. As Chris leaned his face closer to Gibbs', Gibbs leaned back until his head was pressed hard against the headrest. His heart rate sped up tenfold with unease as Chris looked at him with greedy, lust-filled eyes. Chris said in a quiet, husky yet threatening voice, "I think you and I have a lot to talk about."

Gibbs took a deep breath, "Look Chris. It's done. We're over. Let's just be friends now."

Chris growled, "I have no interest in just being friends with you Jethro."

Before Jethro could even formulate a response, a sudden voice called, "Hey!".

Chris immediately stood up and faced the voice. Gibbs just took another deep breath and closed his eyes in relief. Tony had impeccable time, as always.

Tony grabbed Chris's shirt and yanked him away from Gibbs. "Get away from him," Tony ground out.

Chris' eyes narrowed, sizing Tony up. The bald man knew he could take Tony and probably win after a long, tiring fight, but he knew better than to start trouble with Gibbs right there. He held up his hands in surrender and smiled smoothly. "Backing off," he said as he started backing away. Then he turned, went to his desk, grabbed his things, and left.

Tony stood unmoving with his fist clenched tight and his body shaking with the effort of trying to remain calm. Gibbs sat unmoving and silent for a while, not completely sure how to approach Tony. Finally, he got up and went to stand behind Tony and wrap his arms around his younger lover. Tony relaxed slightly in his grip and leaned back into Gibbs a bit. Gibbs pressed a kiss to the back of Tony's neck and whispered, "It's okay baby."

Tony relaxed a bit more at the kiss and sincere use of his favorite pet name, but said hoarsely, "No. No it's not. He was- I don't- I don't like him near you."

Gibbs tightened his hug and kissed Tony neck again. "I know baby. But he's gone now. And you have nothing to worry about. I belong to you."

With that Tony completely melted in Gibbs' arms and sighed, "I know. But I still don't like him. I wish he knew who you belonged to."

"Well if you would be willing to let me talk to him, I could tell him who I belong to, maybe even show him." Tony turned around in Gibbs' arms and looked at him with a pained expression. Gibbs reached up and touched Tony's face. "What are you afraid will happen? That I'll suddenly leave you for him?"

"No… I don't know. It's just… I've never loved anyone the way I love you Jethro… Maybe I'm just feeling a little territorial…"

Gibbs smiled gently at Tony and said, "I love you too Tony. We belong to each other now. Forever. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." At Tony's hesitant nod, he knew there wasn't much he could say to alleviate whatever Tony was feeling. He grabbed Tony's hand and, changing the subject for now, said, "Let's go home. Okay? I'll make some nice, hot coffee and turn on a nice, hot shower for us. Sound good?"

Tony loved Gibbs when he was romantic, so he couldn't help but smile and feel more than slightly better. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck. "Sounds perfect," he whispered before pressing his lips to Gibbs' in a deep, loving kiss.

Tony allowed Gibbs to pull him to the elevator and out to the parking lot. Then they parted and went to their own cars to drive home. As soon as he was alone again, Tony felt his anger start to flare again. As he tried to focus on the road, he kept picturing how close Chris had gotten to Gibbs. It made him so unbelievably angry that he wanted to smash something. He had never felt like this before and there was only one way to make it stop.

He knew Gibbs had sped as usual, so it was obvious that the older man had gotten home first. Tony was seething as he entered the house looking for Gibbs. He wasn't in the living room, kitchen, or basement. "I'm up here Tone," he heard Gibbs call. He took three steps at a time to get to the bedroom faster. As he came to stand in the doorframe, he saw Jethro standing by the bed, his back facing Tony as he undid the buttons to his shirt. Tony narrowed his eyes as he remembered, yet again, that… that _whore_ trying to seduce Gibbs, HIS Gibbs. "Jethro," he growled just loud enough so that the older man could hear him as his feet took a few steps forward.

Jethro could hear the anger in Tony's voice, and he turned around to address what had happened today, yet again. But just as he opened his mouth, Tony literally flew across the room and pounced on Jethro, forcing him to fall backwards onto the bed. As soon as Tony was sure he hadn't hurt Jethro, he leaned down and bit the skin where Jethro's neck and left shoulder meet, "Mine," he growled possessively against the skin between his teeth.

Jethro purred as the initial shock faded. He latched his hands onto Tony and immediately started yanking his shirt out of his pants and over his head. Tony finished the last few buttons of Gibbs' shirt before pulling the man up so he could yank it off him. Then their lips came together in a red hot, fiery kiss. They gasped as they passionately made out, their tongues wrestling for dominance, their hands roaming over each other's shoulders, chests, arms, and backs. Then suddenly, Tony pulled away to look in Gibbs' eyes and pant, "Take me Gibbs. Show me I'm yours."

Jethro needed no more encouragement. He turned them suddenly so that Tony's back was now on the bed, with Gibbs straddling him. The older man pressed their lips together for another heated make out session before he finally trailed his lips down Tony's jawbone, stopping to nibble on his ear causing Tony to hum in appreciation, then nipping down his neck, stopping again to suck on his pulse point, being sure to leave his mark. Then his lips continued down to one of Tony's nipples. He wasted no time in bringing it into his mouth and suckling it.

"Gibbs!" Tony gasped, his torso lifting toward Gibbs. Gibbs pressed him back down and released his nipple with a pop before quickly suckling the other one. Tony groaned at the sensation, grabbing Jethro's hair in both his hands. As Gibbs continued to suckle, he ran his hands down Tony's stomach until he grazed Tony's pants. He made quick work of undoing them before moving away to rip them off. Then he removed his own before laying back down over Tony, pressing their lips together once more. Their rock hard cocks rubbed against each other, causing both men to gasp into each other's mouths. Then Gibbs pulled away to reach for the lube on the bedside table. Quickly, he lubed up his fingers and started playing with Tony's hole, opening him slowly to prepare him for his rather large package.

"Please Jethro! Hurry!" Tony moaned as he started fucking himself and Gibbs' fingers.

Gibbs pulled his fingers out of Tony and lubed up his dick. As he lined himself up with Tony's gaping hole, he panted, "Mine! You're mine Tony! And no one else's!"

Tony nodded, "Yours!" Then he gasped as Gibbs suddenly shoved into him so that he was balls deep. "Oh fuck!" Tony shouted. Then he wrapped his legs around Gibbs' thighs and demanded, "Fuck my brains out Gibbs! Hard and fast!"

Gibbs couldn't resist that order even if he wanted to. He immediately started pounding into Tony, hard and fast just as he wanted. Tony moaned loudly and grunted, "Yes! Yes! Oh fuck! Yes! Gibbs!" with every thrust. Gibbs too moaned and panted loudly as he pummeled into Tony. He didn't think he could last much longer. He adjusted his angle just slightly and Tony was suddenly shouting, "OH MY GOD GIBBS!" and other wordless shouts as he started pressing on Tony's prostate with every thrust. Just as Gibbs thought he wouldn't last any longer, Tony was abruptly digging his nails into Gibbs' back and shouting wordlessly to the ceiling as he came. Feeling Tony's muscles tighten around him chased away the last of his self-control and he shouted, "Tony!" as he came.

He fell down to the bed on his side, pulling Tony with him so as not to break their connection as Gibbs' dick continued to pulse inside Tony. They wrapped their arms around each other simultaneously and sighed in contentment. Gibbs pressed a kiss to Tony's head and whispered, "Always and forever mine."

With that, Tony sighed dreamily with a smile on his face, squeezed Gibbs tighter, and fell asleep. Gibbs slowly pulled out of Tony, reached for a tissue to wipe of Tony's cum from their bellies, and hugged Tony closer. Then he too fell deeply asleep.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

A few days had passed since the incident with Chris. Having enough common sense, Chris decided to give his old flame and his team some space. Thankfully, both teams got called into action and the space lasted nearly another week. It seemed that everyone at NCIS was pleased with the ability of the new team to get the job done. As Gibbs suspected, Justine had a lot of willpower in her. She clearly had used it to fuel her determination to track some heavy arms weapons no matter how difficult it seemed. She and McGee were also seeming to spend more time together both in and out of work. Ned Dorneget too had done an excellent job, making Gibbs, Tony, and Vance very proud. It was true what Vance had said about Austin and Chris working well both as a team and separate, though it seemed that Chris had more confidence, making him the more obvious choice for Team Leader. Austin and Abby too seemed to be getting closer as well. Gibbs would have to make sure Justine and Austin were good enough for both members of his team; he had obviously vetoed Rule 12 long ago, though he still advised that if it didn't seem worth it to date a coworker, don't. When downtime came again, however, Gibbs got one of his gut feelings, telling him something was about to happen.

The next Friday, early evening around 16:00, McGee had left to go on a date with Justine and Ziva was leaving to get ready for her night out with Abby, Austin, Dorneget, and Palmer, leaving just Tony, Gibbs, Chris (who had left the squadroom to go to the HR room), and a few other people left, including Vance. Ziva had only been gone a few minutes when Tony's phone alerted him to a text.

From Ziva: _I left my gloves on my desk. Can you bring them down to the parking lot?_

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. He texted back: _Sure. Be there in a jiff!_

He stood up, grabbed Ziva's gloves off her desk, and went to the elevator. He whistled on his way down and as he exited the elevator. Then suddenly he felt arms grab him from behind and whip him around through the open door of a broom closet. He tripped and shouted, "Hey!", turning to face whoever it was. But before he could see who it was, the door was slammed shut and locked, leaving Tony in darkness. He didn't need to see him to know who the culprit was… Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: it's still not mine so don't even think about suing me!

Note: Thank you to all those that sent comments and favorited and followed me! I saw a lot of familiar names which made me feel very special! It's almost like having loyal fans or something. But anyway, I love you and enjoy the finale to my short little story. Warning: some intense loving in this chapter.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Gibbs had just taken his team reports up to the director's secretary and immediately noticed Tony wasn't back yet. He went down the stairs and turned down the hallway to check the alcove with the vending machines, obviously thinking of Tony's never-ending hunger, but he wasn't there. He was about to go see if he was in the head but as he turned around he bumped right into Chris. After he had bounced off the man and gotten his bearings, he said awkwardly, "Hey Chris."

He smiled, "Gibbs."

Gibbs' gut was suddenly churning violently. Something was very wrong.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Tony slammed against the door repeatedly with his body, trying like a madman to get out. "Hey! Is anyone out there! Hello! Let me outta here!" he shouted as he rammed the door. Damn it! Why didn't he take his phone with him?

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

"Come with me. I wanna show ya somethin'." Chris smiled at Gibbs.

Gibbs backed away a step and shook his head, "I should find Tony so we can go home."

Chris matched Gibbs' step back with a step forward, "Ohhhh. So you and he really are an item. Well that explains why he hasn't stopped glaring at me or trying to keep me away from you."

Gibbs laughed nervously; Chris was really freaking him out, "Yah well he doesn't like you getting too close to his territory."

Chris' nostrils flared, "So what? You don't belong to him."

"Actually," Gibbs swelled with sudden pride and defiance, taking a step closer to Chris, getting in his face, "I do belong to Tony. And he belongs to me. So if you'll excuse me…" Gibbs made a move to step around Chris but was suddenly grabbed and roughly thrown back against the vending machine.

In the moment Gibbs was momentarily stunned from his head slamming against the glass, Chris pressed his body hard against Gibbs' and whispered threateningly in his ear, "I wasn't strong or dominant enough in the core to take you, not that I minded bottoming. But now, I am, and I'm taking what should have always been mine."

Suddenly, Gibbs shoved Chris away from him, making the man fall back against one of the tables and knocking it over. As Gibbs tried to get away, Chris grabbed his leg, bringing the grey-haired man to the ground, then fast as lightning, climbing on top of him. Gibbs struggled, but Chris was much bigger than him now, stronger. Gibbs felt Chris' strong grip pull one arm behind him in a marine move meant to break the shoulder if enough force was applied, but, instead of feeling his bone snap, he heard the snap of handcuffs. Gibbs struggled harder but, as his other arm was pulled back, it too was snapped to the handcuffs. Then, just as he was about to yell for Tony, a red ball-gag was shoved in his mouth and locked behind his head.

He felt Chris lean over until his mouth was at Gibbs' ear. "I am going to have such fun with you tonight."

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Tony's body was weakening as he continued to slam and kick against the door. It just wouldn't budge. He kept screaming but his voice was growing hoarse. Finally, he heard a voice like an angel call out, "Tony?"

"Ziva? Ziva, it's me! Quick get me out! Gibbs needs me!"

The door was suddenly opened and not only Ziva but Austin was there too.

Leaving them no time for questions, Tony blurted, "Where's Gibbs? And Chris?"

They both looked at him with confusion.

He grabbed Ziva's hand and marched toward the elevator, saying, "Chris locked me in there! He's after Gibbs!"

"What? No. Chris wouldn't do that," Austin said disbelievingly.

"He's been lusting after Gibbs since he got here Dwyer!" Tony yelled, severely freaking out, "He flirted majorly with Gibbs not even a week ago!"

The elevator arrived. Seeing how upset Tony was, Austin followed. They started in the bullpen and, upon seeing that Gibbs' stuff was still there and so was Chris', Tony began to try to figure out where they went.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~

Gibbs grunted as he fell to his knees in one of the conference rooms. He heard the door close and lock behind him as Chris came up to him. He grabbed Gibbs' hair and roughly pulled his head back so he could look at him as he growled, "Your boy can't help you now Gibbs. No one can. I made sure he and everyone else was out of the way just for this."

Gibbs glared at him. Chris kept one hand in Gibbs' hair while he hastily undid his pants and pushed them down just enough so that his hard cock sprung out. Gibbs' eyes widened in horror as Chris took a step closer, his dick right in front of Gibbs' nose, as he undid the ball-gag. Gibbs felt it slide out his mouth then he quickly clamped his mouth shut. "Suck it!" Chris ordered. Gibbs just shook his head. Chris yanked his head back roughly again and pinched his nose with his other hand. Finally, Gibbs couldn't hold his breath any longer, and he opened his mouth to gasp in some air. As he finished, Chris quickly shoved his dick in Gibbs' mouth. He groaned in pleasure as he gripped Gibbs' hair in one hand and his throat in the other. Gibbs coughed through the choking, but knew that if he were to bite down on Chris' cock, the other man would strangle him to death.

"You were always the best at sucking my cock Jethro."

Gibbs hated his name being said from Chris' mouth, and he glared up at the man. But Chris didn't even notice as he moved Gibbs' mouth up and down his shaft. Chris moaned, clearly loving forcing Gibbs into this. Suddenly, he pulled Gibbs' head forward and shoved himself all the way down Gibbs' throat. Gibbs gagged and coughed and tried to pull away, his eyes watering from being so roughly choked. Then he pulled Gibbs away only to do it again. Finally, he pulled Gibbs away and off, and Gibbs was able to gasp in much needed air.

But the breather didn't last long before he was pulled to his feet by the hair, the ball-gag forced back into his mouth, and pulled over to the table. Gibbs struggled and tried to pull away but was shoved against the long, thick table. Chris pressed his front against Gibbs' backside and held him down against the table. Keeping one hand on Gibbs' back, he used the other to wrap around Gibbs and undo his pants. Then he pulled them down, humming when he saw Gibbs' ass, "Hmm. You look so delicious to eat Jethro, but I know you won't behave if I do that." He sounded so disappointed, "Another time then." He slapped Gibbs' ass, causing the grey-haired man to yell against his gag. Chris slapped him again and again, each time hard enough to make Gibbs gasp or yell, until his cheeks were bright red and sore. "Get ready Jethro," Chris finally said as he stopped slapping.

Time seemed to slow down suddenly as Gibbs felt Chris part his cheeks and start rubbing his hole. Just as Gibbs felt Chris' head against said hole, he heard a loud crack and an animalistic yell. Suddenly, the hands were off his body, and he fell to the floor because of his weak-with-relief knees. He knew that yell. He turned his head to see Tony on top of Chris on the ground, slamming his head repeatedly into the ground until the older man passed out and then cuffing him.

"Jethro!" Tony gasped as he suddenly rushed toward Gibbs. Gibbs could cry with the warm feeling he felt as Tony said his name. He realized then that he would never be with anyone else but Tony ever again. Tony quickly pulled up his pants, removed the ball-gag, and undid the handcuffs in that order before pulling Gibbs close to him and hugging him tight. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony just as tightly, thanking God that Tony was there to always have his six.

Then he became aware of two sets of footsteps moving across the room. Both men looked up without coming out of their embrace. "And where were you when I was wrestling on the ground with Shaw?" Tony asked exasperatedly.

Ziva looked at him and smirked as she and Austin pulled Chris up off the ground. "You looked like you were handling it just fine Tony. Plus, I know how much you've been wanting to do that since that man got here," she chuckled.

Gibbs smiled too, "She's right Tony. You feel better now?"

Tony looked at Gibbs with shocked eyes, "Of course not! Look what just almost happened!"

Gibbs touched Tony's face gently and smiled, "Yah, almost. I'm fine. Because of you Tony. Thank you."

Tony smiled slightly but didn't feel any better as he wrapped Gibbs in another tight hug.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

After Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and Austin hauled Chris up to Vance's office, demanding that he not only be stripped of his status as an agent but be arrested for physically and sexually assaulting a federal agent, a still groggy Chris was quickly taken to jail. They didn't need a interrogation, they would all give their statements, and the man would be done for. Vance was furious, shouting about how they'd never seen this coming, that he had believed Shaw to be a good man. Austin felt horrible and apologized profusely to Vance, Gibbs, and Tony in turn for his complete lack of awareness about his partner's intentions. It was so obvious that Austin was crushed after what had happened. No one could blame him; Chris was his partner, was supposed to be his mentor, his leader, his guardian, his friend. Tony had gotten a taste of that when he'd first found out that Gibbs had killed Hernandez; he had been confused and devastated that his boss could ever kill someone in cold blood, but after finding out what the man did to Shannon and Kelly, he felt his pride in Gibbs go beyond what it had been before. Gibbs got his revenge because he needed to. No one could blame him for that. Neither Tony nor Gibbs blamed Austin for Chris's actions and tried to comfort him. When Vance finally sent them away, neither Ziva nor Austin felt like partying with Abby, Ned, and Palmer anymore. Instead Austin sadly said goodnight while hugged Tony and then Gibbs (though Gibbs' hug was longer and tighter due to her relief that nothing too bad had happened to him) and left, calling Abby to tell her she'd come down with a stomach flu. Gibbs had agreed that they shouldn't be told tonight; he just wanted to go home with Tony and not be bothered. He'd deal with them tomorrow and explain.

Finally, Gibbs and Tony sighed with relief as they arrived home. Gibbs started to walk towards the kitchen to make some coffee when he realized he didn't hear Tony behind him. He turned around to see Tony leaning back against the door, looking at his shoes with his shoulders slumped forward. Jethro walked back over to him. "Tony?" he asked quietly and gently, "You okay?"

"I just… can't get it out of my head… I keep seeing myself running in too late, his dick savagely taking you…"

"Hey," Gibbs' voice was filled with comfort and love as he stepped even closer to Tony. He gently lifted Tony's head so he could see the truth in Gibbs' eyes, "It's okay baby. I'm here; I'm fine. You did get there in time. Why think about what didn't happen?"

"Because Gibbs! It almost happened! And almost isn't good enough. I should have never left you alone; I knew he wanted you badly enough to try something. I didn't think he wanted you that badly, but I should've known. I don't know what I would've done if he had succeeded in…"

Gibbs grabbed Tony's head on both side and looked deeper into his eyes. As he saw the fear and love there, he felt his heart swell, "Well don't think about that stuff okay? You saved me and that's all that matters. I love you, so damn much, and I'm never going anywhere." He pulled Tony into his arms and hugged him tight. Tony squeezed him tightly back and nuzzled into his neck. Gibbs had always found it endearing that, even though Tony was taller than him by a few inches, he always made himself smaller so he could nuzzle Gibbs' neck and be completely surrounded by his body. When Tony finally stopped shaking and his hug wasn't so tight, Gibbs pulled away.

Tony smiled gently at him in gratitude. "Love you Jethro," he said quietly.

He smiled back and said, "Love you too Tony. How 'bout some hot chocolate?"

Tony smiled even further, "You always know just what I need Gibbs."

"It's my job babe. Now go sit on the couch and relax."

"Shouldn't I be the one waiting on you?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Nope! You've earned it! Now go!"

Tony laughed lightly, "Alright alright Mister Bossy."

A few minutes later, Gibbs had returned with a cup of hot chocolate and a cup of coffee. The two men sat with their sides flush against one another as they drank their warm, comforting beverages. When they finished, Gibbs pulled Tony with him as he lay down on the couch. For a while, Tony rested his head on Gibbs' chest, listening to the wonderful beat of his lover's heart, while Gibbs petted Tony's hair. They sat silently just relishing each other's company. Then finally Gibbs spoke what was on his mind. "Tone?" he asked.

"Mmhmm?"

"If I ask you to do something, will you do it?"

Tony looked up at Gibbs, looking puzzled, but he nodded anyway and answered, "Anything you want."

Gibbs smiled. He had never asked for this before because he had never wanted to with anyone. But he realized now that, he needed Tony to do this for him. "I want you to make love to me."

Tony's eyes widened. "You mean... with me on top?"

Gibbs slowly nodded, hoping his eyes and body language showed Tony just how much he wanted this. Tony looked at him for a long moment, trying to see whether there was any doubt whatsoever. When he couldn't find any, he pushed himself up so that his face was over Gibbs'. Then, ever so slowly, he leaned down to give his love a deep, passionate kiss. It started out slow, full of the love they shared, but quickly turned heated and passionate. Tony quickly took charge, removing first his shirt then Gibbs'. He ran his tongue down Gibbs' torso, flicking it over the older man's nipples and in his belly button. Gibbs moaned softly as his skin tingled with Tony's touches. Then finally Tony was unbuttoning their pants and removing them and their boxers.

Now both naked, Tony returned his lips to Gibbs'. As they made out, Tony wrapped his hand around Gibbs' dick, causing Gibbs to gasp and pull away from the kiss to breathe. Tony took the opportunity to latch his mouth on to Gibbs' neck and start sucking, being sure to leave a mark. He ran his hand up and down Gibbs' shaft, passing his thumb over the head a few times to collect some of the precum pooling there. Holding himself up on his knees, he used his other hand to cup Gibbs balls as he increased speed on his cock. He wanted to make sure Jethro came so he was relaxed enough not to feel any pain when the time came. He started pumping earnestly at the thought, causing Gibbs to moan heavily, "Tony." Finally, he gently fingered Jethro's balls as he milked Gibbs with all his might. Finally with a loud cry of his name, Gibbs came.

Quickly, while Gibbs was in his post-orgasm haze, Tony lubed up his fingers and started pressing into Gibbs' hole. The man gasped but surprisingly didn't tighten his muscles as Tony began opening him. After a moment, his hole was open enough for Tony to graze Gibbs' prostate. "Shit!" Gibbs gasped as most of his body lifted off the couch. Smiling, Tony did it again, causing the other man to shout.

"Feels good doesn't it Gibbs?" Tony asked in a sultry smooth voice as he pressed it again.

Gibbs could only nod as he gasped. Tony smiled before pulling his fingers out of Gibbs before lubing up his dick. "Normally, I'd advise getting on your hands and knees Jet, to ease some of the pain, but I'd really like to be able to look at your face. Is that okay?" Tony asked hesitantly.

Gibbs nodded and panted, "Want to look into those green orbs of yours while you fuck me."

Tony gasped at Gibbs words and moved to position himself at Gibbs' hole. He pressed a kiss to Gibbs lips before slowly pushing through the tight ring. Gibbs gasped at the odd, new pain. "Shh," Tony whispered against his lips, "It's okay Jethro. Just relax." He ran a hand down Gibbs' face, causing the man to melt. At the sudden lack of resistance, Tony sunk all the way in. They both hissed as Tony paused for a moment, balls deep in Gibbs. When Gibbs couldn't take it anymore, he moved his hips to take Tony deeper and silently order him to get moving. Tony smiled as he complied.

He looked down into Gibbs' dark-with-arousal blue eyes while they looked into his shinning green ones as Tony started slowly thrusting in and out of Gibbs, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. Soon, Tony could feel that Gibbs was open and waiting. He shifted just a little bit so he could increase his speed and be able to press on Gibbs' prostate every so often. As bursts of pleasure shot through Gibbs every time his prostate was touched, he forgot about everything but Tony. "Faster Tone," he pleaded, and Tony obeyed. Soon, both men were moaning constantly, not sure how much longer they could last. Gibbs sank his nails into Tony's ass and started pressing him down, showing that he wanted to be fucked intensely. Tony could do nothing but start pounding into Gibbs with all his might, pressing on Gibbs' prostate ever time. "Oh Tony! Yes!" Gibbs moaned loudly. Then finally, his balls tightened and he shouted, "Fuck! TONY!" as he came like never before.

Feeling Jethro's muscles clench around him, seeing the complete and utter ecstasy on Gibbs's face, and knowing that he was the first one to ever give this to Gibbs, to ever make love to him with him bottoming, Tony roared his lover's name as he came deeply into him with the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. He collapsed onto Gibbs and held him tight as his dick continued to throb. Gibbs held him just as tightly, never feeling so completely in love with anyone else before. Tony had just taken him, made him his forever, and Gibbs was more than pleased with that. "I love you Tony," he whispered in his lover's ear.

"I love you too Gibbs," Tony whispered back.

They held each other like that for a while, soaking in the glow of their love making. Finally, Tony pulled out of Gibbs and moved to his feet. He pulled Gibbs up to him and kissed him passionately, hoping to convey just how deeply in love he was with Gibbs. Gibbs received the message and sent it back, before gently pulling away from Tony, grabbing his hand, and leading him up to their shower where they would make love again and again until they were both nearly too tired to move. They collapsed into bed together and snuggled close, content to never be without one another for the rest of their lives.

The End


End file.
